


The Best Birthday Blowjob

by twofacedjanus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofacedjanus/pseuds/twofacedjanus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dylan's birthday. What did his boyfriend, Tyler get him?</p>
<p>What other than the best blowjob Dylan's ever gotten?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Birthday Blowjob

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of just happened.
> 
> Dylan and Tyler are so goofy. Just. Seriously.
> 
> There's some light smell kink and orgasm denial if you squint. The fic hasn't been tagged as such because it's virtually negligible.
> 
> Also I am terrible at coming up with names for my works.
> 
> Porn without plot is to be taken extremely literally. Barely anything happens other than random awkward goofiness and smut.

Tyler runs his hand up Dylan’s stomach, rucking up his shirt and licking the trail of hair underneath. He leaves a kiss just below his belly button before he snakes his fingers over the edge of Dylan’s pants to gently pull them down. He burrows his nose in his trail of hair and inhales deeply; Dylan’s been working all day and his musk is thick right now.

Dylan gently starts combing Tyler’s hair with his fingers and wraps a hand around the back of Tyler’s neck, and starts gently caressing, whispering “Tyler”, and Tyler looks up and locks eyes with Dylan as he pulls down Dylan’s underwear, letting his cock springs free. Dylan cards Tyler’s hair as Tyler stands up and gently kisses Dylan. Dylan whispers “I love you,” and Tyler grins into his next kiss as he goes down on his knees again. He knocks a glass of water off the table on which Dylan is sitting on the way down, and it shatters noisily, spraying water all over the floor.

“Shit,” Tyler ejects, the knee of his pants now soaking up water. “Whatever, I can get it later.” He rubs a hand along Dylan’s stomach and drags his nails through the happy trail, starting to mouth at the junction between Dylan’s dick and his pelvis, deeply inhaling the scent of his hair. Dylan can’t help but laugh at Tyler; he rarely ever swears. He looks down at his boyfriend with a huge grin on his face. Tyler smiles up at him, and then drags his lips up the length of Dylan’s cock, resting at the tip and kissing gently. 

Tyler takes the head of Dylan’s dick in his lips and pretends it’s a lollipop, licking over it, sucking, swallowing and hollowing his cheeks as he tries to get as much of the flavor as he can, running his tongue over the slit. Dylan _moans_ “I really, really love you Tyler”. Tyler pulls off and licks up the tip of Dylan’s manhood again, then smiles up at him as he says “I love you too, Dylan”. He starts running his hand gently up and down Dylan’s cock a few times until he lets it rest on Dylan’s balls.

Tyler takes Dylan’s dick in between his lips again and starts toying with his balls, running his fingers between them, over them, pressing his finger against the long length of hard flesh behind them, making Dylan’s dick swell ever so slightly from the pressure. He repeatedly licks long trails up and down the underside, taking the head into his lips and sucking gently every time he reaches the tip until he pops off again and takes Dylan’s balls in, laving them with his tongue and sucking on them while Dylan lets out small gasps.

He takes the left in his mouth and runs his tongue over it, breathing deeply the smell of Dylan, and he pulls his lips off it and lets it balance on the end of his tongue until he lets it drop and takes the right in and gives it the same loving treatment, before gently wrapping two fingers around his balls and lightly pulling, until he can get almost all of his scrotum in to give it a tonguing.

Once Dylan’s balls are slicked up with spit, Tyler’s satisfied and lets go with a quiet slurp. He goes back to Dylan’s penis, which was bobbing ever so slightly with his pulse and Tyler takes the tip in again, swirling his tongue around as he gently goes down, taking more of Dylan’s length into him, making sure Dylan sees his eyes looking up at him. Dylan lets out a loud “ouch!” and Tyler pulls off, asking what’s wrong and gently rubbing Dylan’s thigh. “Dude you pulled a hair”. “Oh god I’m sorry!” Tyler starts laughing, trying to pull the hair out from between his teeth as he rubs his hands up and down Dylan’s thighs until he’s got his composure back.

Once Tyler’s stopped laughing he grabs Dylan’s cock and opens his mouth wide to pull the whole of it in. He clamps his lips down and drags them up and down the shaft, pulling off entirely every so often to pepper the side of Dylan’s length with gentle kisses and an occasional lick. He takes Dylan’s penis in his mouth again and goes down to the back of his throat, clamping on the head with his throat with every swallow.

Dylan definitely has stopped laughing now and can only let his head hit the wall as he moans Tyler’s name and shudders, not expecting the stimulation of his throat. Tyler is still gently running his tongue up and down the underside of his cock while his lips swirl in gentle rings around his cock. Tyler gags a bit and pulls off again to make sure he doesn’t choke. Dylan runs his hands through his hair and asks, “Are you alright?” Tyler nods and wipes some drool that had dribbled down his chin.

He goes in to give Dylan’s penis another loving tongue rub but Dylan moves unexpectedly and nearly stabs Tyler in the eye with the head, hitting him squarely in the eyebrow, leaving behind some gooey saliva. “Dylan! Please, your penis is not a police baton.” Dylan cracks up laughing and bends over, bracing himself on Tyler, who gets up and pats his arms a bit, bursting into laughter himself. They try to kiss but keep laughing; they just end up biting each other’s noses instead.

Tyler rests against Dylan a bit, squeezing him into a loving hug before settling on the floor again where the puddle of water has started seeping into the cracks of the wooden floor. “Ok, let’s get you off finally,” Tyler says, briefly taking Dylan’s dick in hand and running his fingers up it, letting his thumb linger under the head and gently rubbing. 

Once he’s got Dylan looking right into his eyes, he starts the whole process again; taking in his penis and swirling his tongue around, letting his lips linger at the edge of his cock head. Tyler uses his free hands to pull Dylan’s pants down a bit more (letting the end of a pant leg fall into the puddle, sponging water up it) until he gets access to Dylan’s ass, then takes two of his fingers, pulls his mouth off Dylan again and covers them in slobber as a lube. “Dude that is such a gross noise when you do that” Dylan smirks. “You’re not gonna care in about 5 seconds,” Tyler replied.

He went back to work on Dylan’s cock, savoring the taste of his precum while he snaked his fingers inside Dylan, poking around until he reached Dylan’s prostate and when he prodded it, Dylan gasped. Tyler saw his neck tense for a moment until he finally let out a shaky breath.

“Tyler oh god… Tyler, I’m gonna cum…” Tyler didn’t reply, though, because he was too busy pulling off and swirling his lips around the head of Dylan’s cock, sucking gently until he felt Dylan’s balls drawing up. He pressed his fingers down hard on Dylan’s prostate and clamped his lips down around the tip of his penis until he felt it pulsing as hot, salty fluid shot out in a jet, coating his tongue and the back of his throat in a sticky, white sheen. Dylan gasped Tyler’s name until his moans were incomprehensible, and he leaned over and braced on Tyler’s shoulders, trying to catch his breath as he kept pulsing cum into Tyler’s mouth.

Tyler swallowed as much of Dylan’s cum as he could, and felt some leaking out. He pulled off with a pop and used Dylan’s dick itself to wipe it off his stubble, Dylan shuddering in the process, and Tyler squeezed Dylan’s cock to get the last few drops of jizz out. Once he was satisfied with the bead forming on the tip, he licks it off Dylan’s dick before taking it in again, sucking off what he could while Dylan went boneless against the wall, awkwardly draping himself over the table.

Once Dylan was spent and shuddering from every lick Tyler gave, Tyler rested his head on Dylan’s thigh and gently ran his fingers up and down Dylan’s length as Dylan gently rubbed Tyler’s head, scratching behind the ear as he whispered tidings of love. Tyler looked up and smiled. “Happy birthday, Dylan. I love you.”


End file.
